A user typically uses calendar applications, project management applications, and/or task applications (e.g. “To-Do” list applications) to manage time, projects, and tasks. Due to the variable nature of projects and tasks, the user may have to frequently adjust project and task settings and/or correlate events from one application with those of another.
Furthermore, typical project management applications may adjust attributes for tasks within a particular project without considering other unrelated projects. In reality, the complexity of a project increases as more tasks are added, especially when tasks are spread out among multiple people. Furthermore, all tasks of project participants may affect a project, even if the tasks are not directly tied to the project.